


A visit from a Shark

by minitsundere



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, dorky trouble- makers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minitsundere/pseuds/minitsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin just wanted to borrow some books...but he found his dream room mate instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A visit from a Shark

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello again~ This fic was inspired by the 2nd frfr! I hope you like it ;)

Warnings: Semi-AUish RinRei, some language(?), shounen-ai (it's Free! Ok?), OOCness and some grammatical errors.

Rin went to the Ryugazaki household to borrow some books on swimming. Rei had reluctantly agreed so he wouldn't be lectured about not being nice to 'Rin-chan' by Nagisa. When Rin arrived, he directed him to the living room and excused himself to prepare drinks. Rin being the more impatient one of the duo, wandered around the house and eventually, ventured into Rei's room and was surprised (NOT!) to see the room all squeaky-clean and organized. 

He has to give credit to the dork, not a single thing was misplaced, thus, giving easy access to any information that was needed urgently. He thought of how it would be like to have him as a room mate. No piled-up books on the desk, no crumpled papers on the floor, and no mutterings on lost notes, he wouldn't have to clean everything, just the way he liked it. If Rei was his dorm-buddy, he could borrow books frequently, he could tease the nerd all the time and maybe get into a friendly argument about his bad pronunciation of the english language. Then at night, he would fall asleep to the soft scribbling sounds as Rei studied for his test. And in the morning, he would wake a few minutes before Rei, he would stare at the adorable sleeping face until Rei stirred from his sleep and he'd scramble to the bathroom for his morning jog. Another perk of Rei being his room mate, they could jog together everyday. It is lonely to run by yourself. They can have a race once in a while, the loser gets to buy them lunch of the winner's choice. 

Rin felt a bit excited about his day dreams. His high school days would be a bit more interesting if that would ever happen. His eyes widened as realization dawned on him, he may or may not have a small crush on the iwatobi swimmer. He face-palmed and groaned, 

"Rei, you pathetic swimmer, what have you done." He tried to keep his cool and continued to admire the room, but a curious thought crossed his mind; 'What's under the bed?'

He looked under the bed and saw some rather interesting things. Rei, who was looking for Rin, arrived and caught him. The first-year's face contorted to an expression equivalent to, 'What the hell are you doing in my room?' Rei sees exactly what the hell Rin was doing and politely/aggressively shoved him out of the room, locking himself in.

"Rei! I got stuff under my bed too! So quit being a whiny cry baby."

"You're the cry baby, Rin-chan-san."

"Shut up. Just open the damn door."

"No. Please go away and read YOUR own stuff at YOUR own room."

"Ok, if you won't, I'll just call Nagisa and tell him about the secret stash of 'candy' under your bed."

"Stop bluffing and go home."

Rin turns on the loud speaker as he dials the number and pressed it to the door.

"Hear that ring, Rei? I bet Nagisa will be here in less than 10 mins."

The door opened and Rin ended the call. A still red-faced Rei with an annoyed expression and crossed arms emerged from the room.

"What do you want, Rin-san?"

"I just want a souvenir before I go."

"Wha-?!"

Strong arms pulled Rei into a tight embrace. He frozed at the closeness and affection it radiated, and almost made him return the hug. Fingers found their way to his chin and tilted his head. His lips met their counterpart, moving gently against his, and he kissed back hesitantly. They pulled away after what seemed like hours, but in reality, just a few seconds. Brilliant purple hues stared back at fiery irises. Their faces reflecting each other's warmth. Rei cleared his throat,

"Ah... Rin-san, what was that?"

"...It was CPR." Rin answered non-chalantly, his face told otherwise.

"Eh?" Rin, for the second time, face-palmed at the oblivious nerd.

"I like you, and I know you like me too." Rin smirked.

"Don't be so full of yourself!" 

"Care to explain why your 'stuff' has a picture of me in joint practice?"

"That's classified information."

"I'll ask Nagisa."

"No! Ok, fine!... I-I like you too. So, don't go telling people lies."

"I'm not ly-"

Lips collided with Rin's and in his mind, it was the best way to make him shut-up.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm so glad you made it to the end! XD thank you for reading, and remember, I appreciate feedback especially criticisms. Take care ;)


End file.
